Proof
by Urponator
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko were now together, and their happy times were supposed to start. But without their knowledge, there was a storm brewing elsewhere... Because Aomine wasn't going to just accept it that easily! Sequel! to "Enchanted". KagaKuro, fluff and humor, with really slight AoKise on the side.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, and thank you for picking up this fic! This fic is a sequel to my previous one called "Enchanted", so I strongly recommend that newcomers read it first, before this. I think it is possible to read this as a separate piece, but there'll be some parts that will make a lot more sense if you read the previous one. _

_And for those who have read "Enchanted" already, I want to tell you that I love each and every one of you! I'm especially thankful for those who took the time to review: your comments have made me super happy every day. I actually read them every time I get stuck on my story or if I just need something to cheer me up. I wish I could hug you and give you hundreds of cookies, but you'll have to settle for the huge amount of love I'm trying to radiate to you!_

_To move on, like its prequel, this fic will be full of KagaKuro fluff, so prepare yourselves. There will be slight mentions to AoKise, but as in the previous one, they won't be doing anything romantic. I'm going to save my ideas to another fic I'm working on. There will be some curse words, but nothing explicit._

_I hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko had finally gotten together, and were ready to start their happy ending. But, as always, things wouldn't go that smoothly. Without them knowing, there was a problem slowly growing up. Because no matter how accepting their team was, there was someone who had heard the news but wasn't going to just accept it without at least throwing a tantrum – or how this person liked to say it, without stating his objection.

And that person was Aomine Daiki.

As much good as Kise had been able to do for Kagami with his pursuit for love, there was a little mistake he had done. He had accidentally told Aomine that Kagami had asked him for advice in love matters. And of course, the common human curiosity had gotten better of Aomine and he had… _persuaded _– or if you believe Kise's words, intimidated – the model to spill the beans.

So the whole Seirin team was in for a surprise one Friday afternoon.

* * *

Kuroko yawned. He had slept through the whole third period, and thus he had been awake for only a minute right now. Kagami ruffled his hair – maybe in an attempt to help him wake up, but the comfortable feeling made Kuroko feel even sleepier. He decided not to say it aloud though, since he did like that comfortable feeling.

- I'm hungry, let's go get bread, Kagami reminded him, pulling his hand away from his hair. Kuroko nodded, and got up from his chair. As they started to walk towards the cafeteria, the shadow tried his best to wake up; he was still feeling pretty sleepy and dizzy and he'd rather just go back to sleep. He wasn't that hungry anyways.

But Kuroko knew that his light wouldn't allow it. Lately Kagami had been really worried about Kuroko's eating, and had made it his mission to make sure he gets enough to eat. Slowly Kuroko had managed to get some sort of proper eating rhythm, and had learned to know when he should eat even when he wasn't feeling hungry.

Kuroko supposed it was a good thing: at least it made Kagami happy. As much as Kuroko enjoyed watching Kagami worry about him – it made him feel really, really loved – he still had decided it would be better to not make his light worry too much.

Kuroko smiled. Lately he had spent almost every day at Kagami's place. It's not like they did anything special, but he really enjoyed just being with the other boy, so he'd rather stay at Kagami's than at home.

- Kagami-kun, I'd like it if you would make some vanilla milkshake again for me, Kuroko said as the thought passed his mind, and Kagami groaned.

- Again?! You've been making me do them almost everyday ever since you discovered I can… Don't you ever get tired of it? They're not even that good, and yet you want to-, Kagami stopped in middle-sentence when he turned to look at Kuroko. Kuroko had pulled his best pouting face, staring intently at Kagami.

- It was Kagami-kun who promised to make them for me whenever I wanted though… Do you want to abandon the deal? He asked as pitifully as he could. The effect was instant: Kagami's face turned immediately red and he turned away. Kuroko had learned this trick lately. This way, he always got what he wanted from Kagami.

- … Of course I'm not. Fine, I'll make those damn shakes for you. Geez, as if I could even say no when you…, Kagami started but stopped right away, now refusing to even look in Kuroko's direction, in an attempt to not let Kuroko see the obvious blush on his face. Kuroko felt a faint smirk forming on his lips.

- When I what, Kagami-kun? You didn't finish your sentence, I'm not sure what you're trying to say, he teased, enjoying the way Kagami's blush spread even to his ears. His light was cute when he was like that: to Kagami's bane, it made Kuroko just want to tease the other even more. Kagami was surprisingly innocent and it was a good thing, Kuroko reckoned.

- When you… make a face like a kicked puppy! I feel sympathy and stuff and so I can't exactly say no and… I'm not so evil that I can ignore you and besides I… I did promise it to you and…, Kagami babbled on and on.

_Woah, he's really pushing it. You could've summed all that up in just couple of words, _Kuroko thought and smiled happily. _I guess that's just what makes him himself, _he decided and nodded to Kagami.

- Okay, I know. Kagami-kun is a good person, Kuroko agreed, and Kagami just muttered something to himself, the blush still obviously visible on his face. It soon faded though when they reached the cafeteria and Kagami's thoughts got filled with food. Soon they were walking back, Kagami carrying way too much bread with him and Kuroko carrying only one small one.

It wasn't a surprise that once they got back to their respective seats, Kagami dropped one of his own breads on Kuroko's table without saying anything. With a small smile, Kuroko thanked and started to eat. This was also turning into a routine. At first, Kuroko had felt bad for having his light buy half of his food, but he had decided to go along with it. He did always pay back, one way or another; usually by paying for more than half of their dinner expenses.

Kuroko smiled. Lately, he had been way too happy. It was almost worrying.

* * *

Kagami gulped down the last piece of his bread and stared at the wrapper for a moment. He had been thinking of a way to get back to Kuroko. Lately, he had been getting caught into Kuroko's traps too often, and it was starting to worry him. He had to do a lot better if he was going to top his shadow somehow.

But Kuroko seemed so unaffected by everything. It was almost always only Kagami who ended up blushing like an idiot. He wanted to change that somehow. But every time Kuroko would pull that pouting face and even though Kagami never thought he'd say this about another man… Kuroko was just too cute when he made that face.

Too cute… That could work. Honestly, Kagami hoped it most definitely would, or he would end up looking like an idiot again. He took a deep breath. The most important thing was to ignore all the embarrassment and just stick to what he was planning on doing. He had to achieve Kuroko's level of nonchalance in order to win.

- Ah, Kuroko. I forgot to mention one more thing you do why I can't say no to you, he faked, trying to sound as casual as he could. Kuroko tilted his head slightly, waiting for him to continue. Kagami steeled his nerves and went on, - Or to be more precise, not something you do but something you are.

- Something I am? Kuroko frowned slightly. The plan was working, Kuroko was already getting confused! Now he just had to fire the final attack when he had the element of surprise.

- Whenever you make that look, you look so incredibly adorable that I just can't help but want to say yes, he said with a cheeky grin on his face, and looked at Kuroko, waiting for some sort of reaction.

What he got was way more than he even dared to hope for. Kuroko's cheeks flared up in dark red, and Kagami was lucky to even see his face before the shadow buried his face in his arms, leaning his forehead against his table. Even in that position though, Kagami could see the blush that had spread to Kuroko's ears.

- Kagami-kun… That's unfair, Kuroko's muffled voice told to the redhead, who couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He had actually succeeded, and he had also managed to see a side of Kuroko he was pretty sure no one else had ever seen.

- Seeing you like this… I'm starting to understand why you tease me so much…, he said and Kuroko turned his face slightly upwards so that his eyes could be seen.

- How cruel. Saying this kind of things just to tease me, Kagami-kun is a serious bully, the shadow muttered, with a small frown. It was obvious that Kuroko was pouting now, and those eyes were starting to shake Kagami's steeled nerves.

- W-well, I was just saying what I felt, so it really wasn't only to tease you…, Kagami cursed inwardly at himself for managing to stutter. Right after that, his attempt to act cool went down the drain as a slight blush gathered on his cheeks. His plan had backfired.

Kagami glanced at Kuroko, and decided it was worth it. Even though the blush had begun to fade from Kuroko's face, it all came back in an even darker shade as Kagami spoke. Kagami knew that they probably looked like a pair of idiots in other people's eyes, but he decided not to care. He had won this match today, he had managed to see something incredibly rare and most importantly, he was feeling happy.

He was sure that the rest of the day was going to be good.

* * *

But a certain someone was standing by the school gates, planning on already how to wreck their day. Aomine gritted his teeth as he grinned wildly: it was outrageous that Kagami even dared to think that he could do what he wanted without him interfering.

It had taken him a surprising amount of time to make Kise yield this secret up, but as always, the model couldn't keep a secret from him forever. Sometimes it was better to be insistent.

Aomine walked to the closest student after staring at the school for a while, and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention – not that he didn't have it already, but he liked to make it sure.

- Hey there, you can show me where I can find Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, right? He asked leisurely, and the boy startled and tilted his head.

- Wait a second, you're… Aomine Daiki? Why are you all the way here?

Aomine was surprised. He was kind of famous in the basketball scene, but he hadn't thought that ordinary students would've heard his name as well. Unless… Aomine looked closer at this boy. Now that he thought about it, that mouth curved like a cat's looked kind of familiar.

- Oh… You're one of the bench players of Seirin. Took me some time to remember, I don't really pay attention to weaklings, Aomine said, and noticed one other familiar face walking towards them. The approaching teen had a worried look on his face as he looked at Aomine.

- Ah, he's apparently here to meet Kuroko and Kagami, the boy next to Aomine said suddenly, even though the other hadn't said anything. Aomine could recognize the other guy: he was the hook shooter of Seirin, and the name was… something he didn't remember.

- Yeah, I was thinking about taking him to their classroom… … Don't worry Mitobe; I'm sure it'll be fine! The shorter boy just talked with Mitobe like they had been actually conversing somehow, even though the other hadn't said even a single word yet. Satsuki might've mentioned something to him about this before, Aomine recalled, something about a hook shooter whose voice no one had ever heard. It was surprising to see that in person.

He sighed. This all was irrelevant. He had business with Kagami and Kuroko, and he was just wasting time here. The lunch break would end soon, and even though it wasn't anything new, he'd still rather not walk into the classroom during a lesson to get the duo.

- Hey, you. Could we hurry up? I don't have the whole day to waste here, he told to the boy he had first approached, who nodded.

- Yeah, sorry. Got caught in the conversation! I'm Koganei Shinji, by the way, but you can call me just Koga! Let's go then, he answered cheerfully. Mitobe nodded to Aomine as well, before they started to walk.

Aomine couldn't stop himself from grinning now that things were once again moving along. It wouldn't be long before he'd finally get to put Kagami in his place.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko had already focused their attention to the newest '_Basketball Monthly_', reading it together when the classroom door was opened. They didn't react at first – it wasn't anything unusual after all during break times, but a familiar voice pulled both of them from the magazine.

- Yo, Tetsu, Kagami, Aomine called from the door, and the duo turned immediately to look, and saw Aomine standing there with Mitobe and Koganei. Kagami jumped from his chair in shock and pointed at Aomine, gaping without managing to say anything.

- Aomine-kun. What are you doing here? Kuroko regained his balance quickly. He had actually thought this might happen sooner or later. After Kagami had told him that Kise knew, he had realized that it would be only a matter of time before Aomine would hear about this as well. Truthfully, it was a surprise that it had taken this long. Maybe Kise had more willpower than Kuroko had originally thought.

Anyways, it wasn't still enough.

- I heard the news from Kise. Thought I'd come here and help you regain your senses… and make sure Kagami disappears from this planet, Aomine finished, grinning wildly at Kagami, who finally managed to really understand that it indeed was the Touou ace.

- Aomine, bastard… You really want to start this shit? Kagami said with a grin as well. Kuroko frowned. They had to at least move away from the classroom, before even attempting to talk this through. His eyes connected with Koganei, and he tried to sign that they should get these two away from here. Koganei nodded, and explained the situation to Mitobe.

Kagami and Aomine were already completely absorbed in the argument, that they didn't even notice the two senpais approaching. Soon Kuroko grabbed Kagami's arm while Koganei and Mitobe took Aomine's arms.

- Now, now! I think these matters are best discussed somewhere private, right? Koganei said cheerfully, and did his best to drag Aomine with him. Mitobe's support provided enough strength to make the blue-haired teen move. In Kagami's case, Kuroko just needed to nod to Kagami, who immediately nodded back, a bit calmer now that they were interrupted.

- Sorry, Kuroko. I forgot where we were, Kagami admitted and Kuroko felt a faint smile coming to his lips. Kagami was a lot better trained than the wild animal that was still trying to shrug Mitobe and Koganei off. Kuroko took a quick glance at their classmates. As expected, they had gathered a lot of attention with this. It'd be better to leave as quickly as possible.

Kuroko tugged Kagami along and followed after the struggling trio. As they walked, he quickly took his phone and typed a message to Kise.

_He better clean up this mess himself, _Kuroko thought and slid close the door behind him.

* * *

Kise startled when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly fished it out and opened it, hoping that it wouldn't be anything bad. But when he read from whom it was, he knew it was trouble. There was no way Kuroko would send a message to him normally on his own, if there wasn't anything wrong.

Kise sighed as he opened the message. Aomine _had _promised that he wouldn't go to Seirin without him, and that they would go today after school but he should've known it was a lie.

'_Aomine-kun is here. You better come and take him away.'_ Kise could almost read the 'or else…' through the lines. He closed his phone and sighed. It would probably be better to go right away without waiting for the school the end. Quickly he took his bag and asked the girl sitting next to him to tell the teacher he was feeling sick, before dashing out the door.

As Kise walked in the halls, he first spent an apology message to Kasamatsu for missing practice today before he started to write answer to Kuroko. He could see Kuroko's annoyed face in his mind, and after the message was done, he started to run.

He needed to get to Seirin as quickly as possible.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Kurokocchi~ I really am! He promised me we would come there together, and that he wouldn't do anything rash alone but… You know Aominecchi, he never keeps the promises he makes :'( I'm already on my way there!"_ Kuroko sighed as he read the message. Kise was as naïve as always.

He showed the message to Kagami as they walked. Kagami read the message and sighed as well. Aomine had finally calmed down and started to walk on his own as they headed to their clubroom. It was better place than the classroom, definitely. Kuroko quickly typed to Kise that they would be there, before putting his phone in his bag.

When they reached the clubroom, Kuroko tapped on Koganei's shoulder. The upperclassman turned to look at him with his usual smile on.

- I'm sorry to inconvenience you even more, but could you inform coach for us? I'd go myself but I don't think it's safe to leave these two alone…, he sighed, and Koganei just patted his shoulder sympathetically.

- Don't worry about it, let your dependable senpai take care of everything! Mitobe, will you come with me? Koganei asked from his friend, - Ah, okay, I understand. I'm a bit worried too. Just take of yourself too. He says he will stay to take care nothing bad happens, Koganei translated to Kuroko, who just nodded. It might be better to have someone who had the capable physique to step in if this escalated into a brawl.

Which… hopefully wouldn't happen. Kuroko nodded thankfully to Mitobe, who nodded back while glancing worriedly at the two aces who were glaring at each other. Koganei left, and the four of them moved into the club room. As soon as the door was closed, the argument continued.

- I'm not going to let you have Tetsu. No way I'm going to hand him to a weakling like you, Aomine snorted, and Kagami growled.

- Weakling?! Let me remind you that it was us who won the last match! And how it is up to you to decide who Kuroko wants to date, huh, father? Kagami said back. Kuroko grimaced. This wasn't going to go well, really.

* * *

Riko was spending the rest of her lunch break with a game, when Koganei ran into their classroom.

- Hey there! Um, we have a small problem. Aomine is here, the boy told it straight out. It took Riko few seconds to take in what he had said, before she gasped.

- What?! Why? Is this about…, Riko cut off when Koganei just nodded. She sighed. This wasn't going to be good. She had been happy enough when Kuroko and Kagami got together; after all, she and Teppei had seen it coming way before it had actually happened. And she had been even planning on this, she was sure their first-year duo's cooperative play was going to improve when they got closer and trusted each other more.

But it also meant that if they fought, the effect was going to be much worse. Actually, every single thing between them was going to have a tremendous effect on their team play. She, Teppei and Hyuga had already made plans on how to reconcile the two of them in different situations.

But, it seemed they had forgotten one important thing. The Generation of Miracles.

Riko stood up from her chair. Sitting here wasn't going to do anything good at least. First, she needed to get Teppei and Hyuga: then they would do something about this together.

She bit her lip. They could do something about this.

* * *

When Kise finally got to Seirin, he was dead tired. Excluding the time when he was in the train, he had run the whole time. Allowing himself a moment's rest, he leaned against the gate, panting heavily. There were no students in sight – save for some rare few – so he assumed the fourth period was still on.

Maybe it was better that way: he really wasn't in the mood to deal with fans right now. After taking one final deep breath, Kise straightened his back and started to walk. It felt a tad bit awkward to walk alone in a school that wasn't your own, but he had no time to worry about that.

He was expecting to hear arguing when he was getting close, but what he heard was something even more familiar. Kise felt a grin forming on his lips. He should've guessed it was going to end up like this.

Kise opened the door to prove his suspicions right. Indeed, they were playing basketball. For some reason, the whole Seirin basketball club was present, and they were currently playing with their usual team against Aomine, teamed with the rest of the second-years and one first-year.

When Riko noticed him, she blew her whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing.

- Aominecchi, it was cruel of you to leave me behind and then have all the fun by yourself! He said, trying to sound angry but he still felt a smile forcing its way on his lips. Everyone turned to look at him now, and to Kise's surprise, Kuroko even let out a small sigh of relief when he saw him.

- Hn, sorry. Got too impatient. You're here now, aren't you? Aomine sighed and scratched his hair, - Besides, wasn't my idea to turn this into basketball, but this crazy woman just came along and made us play… Aomine pointed at Riko. A scary smile spread to her lips as she approached Aomine. While she was putting him on Boston crab hold, Kise was approached by Kuroko.

- You're late, Kise-kun, the shadow said, and the model pouted.

- Kurokocchi~! I ran all the way here, I did my best! He complained, and attempted to hug Kuroko. He was stopped by Kagami's arm that appeared between them. First Kise frowned, but he realized the perfect way to get his revenge, and he just slightly tilted his way and hugged Kagami instead. The yell of horror was enough to make up for it.

- Oi! Kise, what the hell are you doing? Aomine yelled and started to struggle. Riko let him go and the Touou ace immediately got up and walked over, to pull the two of them apart. On the other side, Kuroko was also pulling Kagami back while glaring at Kise. The model just laughed and let go of Kagami.

- That was my revenge~! Next time just let me hug Kurokocchi when I want, Kise demanded cheerfully, but froze when he felt the murderous intent coming from beside Kagami. Kuroko was glaring at him with a look that could kill.

_I guess this was once in a lifetime chance, huh…_, Kise realized. Kuroko wasn't nice when he was angry, and he wasn't going to play with his life.

- Kise… Don't get so chummy with the enemy! Aomine said and broke the tension. Kise just laughed and patted the blue-haired boy's shoulder.

- Aominecchi, try to get it in your head. Kagamicchi is not my enemy. Remember, I'm the one who helped him and Kurokocchi get together, Kise reminded him.

- Oh, right! What the hell Kise, aren't you worried what this monster will do to Tetsu? It's not safe! Aomine retorted, pointing at Kagami, who was already ready to argue back when he was stopped by Kuroko.

- You don't have to worry about that, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun might be an idiot who just does what he wants without thinking…

- _Oi._

- … But he's really gentle with me, so it's okay, Kuroko finished. A blush spread to Kagami's face almost immediately, and he looked like he really wanted to say something, but he just didn't know what. Kise just nodded at Aomine.

- See, Aominecchi~! Kagamicchi won't be rough like you are with me, so he won't hurt Kurokocchi…

…

- … Whoops. Just kidding~, Kise added after, but it was too late. Aomine was glaring at him like a mad dog, where as Kagami had frozen still and Kuroko was just… Kuroko. Apparently he had known.

- Yeah. _JUST KIDDING. _Right? Aomine glared at everyone one by one, and everyone in the gym just nodded. They had never heard anything from Kise.

Kise himself knew this was _bad._ Aomine was probably going to kill him later. Possibly right now. It would be better to distract their attention from this matter before the mood went even more awkward.

- But hey~, I had an idea. How about you let me play basketball with you guys too? I'll join Aominecchi's team, and we'll play against your regular team with your senpai's? Kise asked from Kuroko, who glanced at Riko. The coach just nodded, waving her hand to get them started.

Kise sighed in relief. Hopefully the mood would change with this…

* * *

Kagami was dead tired. When Kise had come, they had already played the first half of their game, and were just starting the third one. But as Kise joined, the model demanded that they start from the beginning so that he'd get to have as much as they had had.

Which meant that everyone else but Kise was already half-dead by the end of their new first half. Yet they had to finish the match, and in the end, their team had won because really, Kise had probably more energy than everyone else combined.

Kagami felt his legs trembling slightly as he walked back to the locker room from the shower. He had been the last one to go, since he had decided to rest his legs for a while before even thinking about getting up from the floor. Kuroko was going to wait with him originally, but Aomine had dragged him off.

Kuroko had promised that they would wait for him by the gates, so Kagami could take his time. Kagami sighed. Kuroko had probably done this so that he could get to calm down as well. But, he had to admit, he had hard time calming down without Kuroko. Not that he really needed Kuroko to stay calm, but the fact that Kuroko was with those two worried him.

He shook his head. Everything was going to be okay. He just had to trust in himself and Kuroko, and everything would go as it should. After all, Aomine had just demanded to spend the day with them to check out if Kagami was to be trusted. So, he just had to act like usually, and this whole thing would get sorted out.

Kagami finished dressing up, and left, locking the door behind him. Soon his thoughts were filled with today's dinner. They did have some curry left from yesterday, but he was pretty sure that Kuroko didn't want to eat it today. It would have to wait for… Sunday, probably. He had promised to make those vanilla milkshakes as well. He could of course make some western food; it might go better with those shakes.

He'd have to ask for Kuroko's opinion on that. The shadow was picky, and wanted to eat western food only once in a while. He hoped that it would be okay: after living in the States for so long, he had gotten more used to the food there.

Before Kagami even noticed, he had reached the school yard, and he could already see Kuroko waiting for him with Kise and Aomine. Oh right, if those two were going to come, they'd probably want to eat as well. He'd have to ask for their opinion as well.

- You took some time, Kagami-kun, Kuroko said when Kagami was close enough.

- Yeah, sorry. What do you want to eat today? You probably want to save the curry for Sunday, right? Kagami asked as they started to walk, Aomine and Kise sticking with them, - I thought I could make some western food, since it would go better with the vanilla shakes, if you really want them again.

- Kagamicchi, you can cook?! Kise exclaimed next to him and Kagami nodded. The surprised and shocked look on the model's face was pissing him off.

- It isn't that hard, even an idiot can cook. And I live alone, so I'd better know how to cook, he shrugged his shoulders. Kise shook his head vigorously.

- No, it's totally awesome that you can cook! Do you cook all the time or do you change shifts with Kurokocchi? And do you make vanilla shakes often? He continued asking, voice brimming with curiosity.

- No, it's always me. And yeah, Kuroko wants me to make them all the time and since I promised, I have to make them every time he asks… But Kuroko, you didn't answer my question. Do you mind if I cook something western? Kagami turned his attention back to his shadow, who shook his head.

- I don't mind. Just don't make anything too greasy, Kuroko said, - Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Are you going to eat as well? Because if you are, you have to take part in the expenses, the shadow continued. Kise just grinned and nodded.

- Of course we are! Don't worry about it Kurokocchi, I'll pay for my part properly! The model said, and Kuroko turned to look at Aomine, who was staring at Kagami with a suspecting look.

- Can you make Teriyaki burgers? Aomine asked, and Kagami nodded.

- Yeah, I can. Though if we want to eat burgers we could just go to Maji burger…, he started but everyone shook their heads in refusal.

- They can't be as good as self-made ones! And I want to taste Kagamicchi's homemade food~! Kise mused happily. Kagami sighed. Burgers would be a lot of work. But, if this was needed to get rid of the two idiots, then he shouldn't complain. Especially when the two of them were going to pay for their own part, meaning that Kagami's part would be smaller.

- Fine, geez. Let's make burgers. But someone'll have to give me a hand, he said. It was a reasonable thing to ask in his opinion. Kise volunteered immediately. Kagami began to list the needed ingredients in his head as they continued walking.

Luckily this would be just for today.

* * *

- Kagami-kun, can we buy this…?

- Kagamicchi, do you have salt or should we buy some?

- Oi, Kagami, I want some of this in my burger.

- Kagami-kun, we were out of milk.

- That can't be enough meat, Kagami.

- Kagamicchi~ Do we need this?

Kagami felt his eye twitching. This was hell. Shopping alone with Kuroko was fine, truth be told, he liked shopping together with him. But when you added Kise and Aomine to the mix… He was starting to hate hearing his own name after listening to the three of them talking to him one after another.

Kuroko was at least asking reasonable things. Kise was just asking either stupid or almost stupid questions. Aomine was just demanding whatever he wanted, without even trying to hold back. When they finally got out of the shop, Kagami was completely exhausted mentally. He wasn't going to go shopping with these three ever again.

- Will we go to Kagamicchi's home now? Kise asked as they started to walk. Kuroko shook his head.

- We need to pick up Number #2 from my place first, he explained. This was a usual routine for them; they would always pick up Tetsuya #2 from Kuroko's place after school, and either Kuroko would take him home when he left from Kagami's place in the evening, or when Kuroko stayed over, they'd need to wake up early to take the dog back home, or they would sneak him with them to school. When Kuroko explained this to his former teammates, both of them looked surprised.

- Why go through the trouble? Can't you just let him stay at Kagami's place? Aomine asked, and Kuroko shrugged.

- I would but Kagami-kun says it wouldn't be fair to leave him alone for the whole day. And since my grandmother lives with my family, she has time to be with him, Kuroko explained, - But it's still a bother to wake up so early, so sometimes Kagami-kun goes alone and lets me sleep at his place until he comes to get me.

Kise and Aomine looked wonderstruck when Kuroko finished his explanation. Kagami felt pretty uncomfortable. They were probably thinking he was stupid for worrying so much about Tetsuya #2, but he had read from somewhere that dogs shouldn't be left alone for too long, and especially not inside.

- Kagamicchi… You…, Kise looked at him. There was a disturbing look in his eyes, and Kagami shuddered, - Ne, Kurokocchi. Where can I get my own Kagamicchi? The model asked from the shadow, who smirked.

- Sorry, but he is a limited edition. And I'm not giving up my own.

Kagami just kept looking from Kise to Kuroko, confusion filling his mind. He didn't know what this was about, but he knew it sounded scary. He tried to seek comfort from Aomine, but he was just nodding along to the other two's words, staring at Kagami with the same look as Kise had.

Kagami's confusion deepened. At least he could find some comfort that Kuroko wasn't giving him to either Kise or Aomine.

So whatever it was, he was safe.

* * *

They were all starving when they got to Kagami's place. Immediately Kagami took the ingredients and went to the kitchen, followed by cheerful Kise. Kuroko carried Tetsuya #2 to the living room with him, and Aomine followed after him while checking out the house on the way.

- Is Kagami a rich kid? This place is huge for someone in high school, Aomine wondered as he sat on the couch. Kuroko sat on the ground and started to play with the dog.

- I guess. He hasn't talked about his parents much. Just that apparently his father was supposed to live with him here originally, Kuroko explained as he took one of the toys Kagami had bought for Tetsuya #2. Soon the puppy was trying his best to pull the rope from him and a slight smile spread on Kuroko's lips.

- Huh… Tetsu, it seems you're really pampered by him, Aomine broke the silence after a while. Kuroko nodded; it was true after all. Ever since they started dating, Kagami had been treating him like a prince, fulfilling all his wishes.

- Yes. It somehow happened. I've been demanding a lot of selfish stuff from him, but he forgives me every time, and usually sees that my wishes get fulfilled. Though, mostly he acts that way when it's just the two of us. Today he's been more lenient even though you're here, since you wanted to see how we usually are.

Aomine frowned slightly.

- I don't remember you being so selfish back at Teikou, he said and Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle.

- Yeah, I didn't know I could be this selfish until lately. And besides there is no problem with it, Kuroko said confidently, and Aomine raised his eyebrows askingly. Kuroko smiled as he continued.

- I'm selfish only when I'm alone with Kagami-kun, so it's okay, he finished. It was like their little secret world… Though now Kise and Aomine had seen it, but it didn't matter. It was just a glimpse, after all.

- … I'm actually starting to pity Kagami, having to deal with a selfish Tetsu. But I guess it's fine then. I was worried for no reason, Aomine admitted and Kuroko grinned. Victory was theirs.

* * *

- Ne, Kagamicchi… Don't you think you're being a bit too angelic? Kise asked a question that had been in his mind for a while now. They had been cooking for a while now, and the job was finally nearing its end. It had been a struggle at first: Kise had failed everything Kagami had instructed him to do, and Kagami had gotten angry couple of times, but it had gotten better when Kagami decided to show him an example to copy from.

- Huh? I've been just yelling at you? Kagami asked in confusion. Kise couldn't help but laugh. Today he had discovered the innocent and unaware side of Kagami, and it was surprisingly big part of the Seirin ace. He really had no idea what was happening around him, did he?

_But, _Kise thought, _it's kind of adorable._

- Well you have… But that's not what I was talking about~! I meant the way you spoil Kurokocchi! You do everything for him, don't you? He said; it seemed that you needed to spell everything clearly to Kagami to make him understand this kind of stuff. Geez, sometimes Kise wondered if after all that playing, basketball had consumed half of the space in Kagami's brains.

Kagami's cheeks reddened slightly at his remark.

- I… Isn't this just what a proper boyfriend should do? Besides, if I don't take care that he gets enough nutrients he will get even thinner, Kagami sighed. Kise's cheeks were starting to hurt from grinning after this. Kagami was like a mother! If Aomine had heard that, he'd have stopped worrying immediately.

- No, you're an angel. You even do vanilla shakes for him and pamper him… I wish someone would treat me like that once in a while, Kise sighed.

- Sorry, this is reserved to Kuroko. I don't think I'd care enough to take care of you.

- How cruel~! Kise laughed. Well, it wasn't really like he'd especially want Kagami to take care of him, he'd much rather have Aomine taking care of him. But there was no way that the Touou ace would ever do something like that. Kise wasn't even sure if Aomine could even cook.

It was an impossible wish. Though, he and Aomine had their own kind of relationship and Kagami and Kuroko had theirs. There was really no reason to get jealous.

- Besides, as I mentioned before, the vanilla shakes are because of a promise we made. So it's not really that I'm just pampering him, Kagami explained, and Kise grinned.

_But you admit you're pampering him_, he thought before another thing came to his mind.

- Oh yeah, I was wondering what is this promise you talk about? The model asked, and Kagami… well, Kagami froze still for a moment. Kise could see his cheeks getting redder and he smirked. He just had to know what this promise was now, it seemed more interesting with every second.

- I-I just promised I would do vanilla shakes for him whenever he wanted me to. Nothing more, Kagami tried to say nonchalantly, but there was no way Kise was going to let him off that easily.

- I got that part already~ But why did you promise that for him? I'm sure there's no way you wouldn't get anything out of the deal~, he pursued, and Kagami frowned, the red in his cheeks turning one shade darker.

- It's not really your business, is it? Kagami grumbled.

- Eh~! Don't be like that! Wasn't it me who helped you get together with Kurokocchi? Can't I have a small reward for that? He pleaded, and Kagami sighed.

- Well, I do owe you. But… I know you probably won't keep it, but at least try to promise not to laugh, okay? It's already embarrassing enough that Kuroko is always reminding me of it, Kagami growled, and Kise nodded, leaning reflexively closer to listen.

* * *

Kuroko and Aomine were just watching television, when suddenly Kise's laughter echoed from the kitchen. Not that it hadn't happened already, but they were shocked by the volume: usually it had been just Kise's normal laughing, but now it was incredibly loud and it went on and on, until the model ran out of oxygen.

- What the hell was that? Aomine wondered, and Kuroko shrugged.

- It's Kise-kun, probably something stupid again, he said sullenly. It had been almost an hour already. He was hungry, and he was frustrated. Kagami had been alone with Kise all this time, and he knew how touchy-feely the model was. Kuroko hadn't expected it to bother him so much, but he had been wrong.

Aomine's stomach decided to share his feelings as well, with a loud growl. Aomine sighed heavily.

- I'm starving! He announced, and got an answer soon.

- Yes, yes! It's almost ready, be patient! I'll just chop this one ingredient and it'll be done…! Kagami yelled back.

- Kagamicchi~! Please put that down, I'm super sorry~!

Aomine and Kuroko looked at each other, before shrugging. Whatever it was, Kise probably deserved it.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this!_

_I'm so glad I could write more of Mitobe this time~! I'm slightly sad but also slightly happy that I didn't have an opportunity to come up with puns for Izuki – it's fun but hard! _

_I apologize if something feels off: I tried to keep the characters IC, but I had some trouble with writing Aomine, so I'm not sure if I succeeded. Please tell me if I failed somehow, I can try to improve for the second chapter! Also, tell me if there's something you wish from the second chapter: it's still in-progress, so I can add stuff there~! I'll try to get the second chapter out within a week, but please forgive me if I fail to meet this deadline. At the very least, it'll be out within two weeks!_

_Reviews are always welcome and they give me motivation (wink, wink)! I love you all, and I hope you'll read the second chapter when it comes out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad I managed to do this within the week I promised! I realized too late that the last chapter barely had any fluff on it, and decided to go all out with it this time~! Also, I ended up writing a bit more of AoKise than I had originally planned, I'm sorry if it bothers someone… _

_I don't have anything else to say, really. There are some minor curse words used, and there's a loooot of fluff this time, so be ready._

* * *

- Woah, this is really good! Aomine said in a surprised voice first, Kise following soon after.

- Kagamicchi, can I come over to eat some other day as well?

- Kagami-kun, I want another glass of the milkshake.

Kagami looked at the group of guys eating as he poured more milkshake into Kuroko's glass. The easiest way to men's hearts really was through the stomach; this was a clear proof of that. Kagami sighed as he returned the newly filled glass to Kuroko and sat back to his own place.

- Don't come to other people's homes just to eat, geez, Kagami told Kise, who grinned like an idiot.

- How about we make it a double-date then? Let's eat together and stuff~! Kise proposed, and Aomine nodded.

- Sounds like an excellent idea. You can make Teriyaki burgers for me again when that time comes, Aomine added, and Kagami sighed.

- I don't think it's called a double-date if you two just barge into my home to eat with us… Right, Kuroko? He sought support from the shadow, who nodded while drinking his milkshake through the straw.

- You're right, Kagami-kun. It's not called double-date, Kuroko specified, - But I think it's an okay idea, as long as they pay for their part… and for our part as well, he continued with a small, mischievous smile on his lips. Kagami smirked. That sounded like a better idea. It'd be good to save some money once in a while.

- You're too cunning. Well, I can pay at least. I get money with my modeling after all~, Kise said happily.

- But yeah, I hope you're happy with this. I still need to do the laundry today, Kagami said as remembered the plan. Luckily, he had already separated the white clothes from the others yesterday, so he would just have to put them in the machine.

- You don't have to mind us~ I thought we could watch a movie together, since we came all the way here, Kise proposed, and Kagami frowned.

- Don't you have practice tomorrow? It'll be too late by then, I need to do the dishes and the laundry before we can go rent the movie…, Kagami reasoned, but Kise just shook his hand.

- Kagamicchi, you worry too much~ I can do the dishes for you, so we'll save time, okay? Kise offered cheerfully.

- I can help you with the dishes, Kise-kun, Kuroko said as well. Kagami sighed. It seemed that they had already decided to do this, and he wasn't in the mood to fight back. Besides, it was true that they would save time like that. And watching a movie wouldn't be a too bad idea.

- Then should I go get the movie in the meantime? I can even take Tetsu the Second with me, Aomine offered and Kuroko glared at him.

- Don't give weird nicknames to my dog, he said but Aomine just grinned as an answer, - But it is a good idea. Do you know the way to the rental store? Kuroko asked from the Touou ace.

- Of course not. But if you'll just draw up a map or something for me, I think I'll manage. Can't be too hard, he shrugged as he answered. They were all almost finished with eating – though, Kuroko had been ready for a while now, since he hadn't eaten as much as the others. The shadow stood up from the table.

- Then I'll get some paper while you finish eating, Kuroko said and wandered into Kagami's bedroom, where Kagami kept his stack of white paper. Soon he returned with one paper, and Kise and Aomine watched in wonder as Kuroko just took a pencil… from the ground.

- Kuroko, if you knew that I dropped it there, why didn't you say anything yesterday? Geez, I had to use my spare one at school today, Kagami complained as Kuroko seated himself back to the table.

- I didn't know it was there yesterday, I noticed it just now, Kuroko said subtly, and Kagami stared at Kuroko, looking for a sign that would prove Kuroko was lying. But, he found none and he just sighed. Kuroko started to draw a map, and soon everyone was finished with their meal.

- Thank you for the food, Kagamicchi~! I can collect the plates and stuff, Kise offered and started to do just that. Kagami stood up to go get the laundry, and looked at the map Kuroko was drawing. He immediately frowned. With that map, it was almost sure that Aomine would get lost. But he couldn't just say that the map sucked…

- Hey, Kuroko. It's better if you also write down the directions, to make sure Aomine won't get lost. It's better to have both, right? He tried to give a hinting look to Aomine as the blue-haired ace noticed the map as well.

- Yeah, maps aren't my strong point, Aomine went along and Kagami let out a sigh of relief as Kuroko nodded and started to write on the other side of the paper. It was a lot better that way.

- Oh, and Kuroko, I'll wash the clothes you've left here with mine, do you mind? Kagami asked before he left.

- I don't, Kuroko answered, and Kagami nodded and walked off, thoughts focused on the laundry now.

* * *

Aomine walked out of the rental store, and Tetsuya #2 barked a greeting to him.

- Let's go back, he said to the dog, who barked again as an answer and started to walk. Aomine was slightly surprised that the dog indeed was walking back towards Kagami's apartment: apparently he was smarter than Aomine had first believed. Though, he didn't know much about dogs to begin with.

Aomine sighed. He felt a bit like a fool now, having been so worried for Kuroko, when in truth he couldn't be in better hands. If he had to worry about someone, it would be Kagami. He'd run out of steam at this rate, running along to Kuroko's whims.

... He was supposed to be glad now, for his former shadow. He had found happiness, and he seemed to be pretty comfortable with Kagami. But there was still a small part of him that hoped that he could still be Kuroko's best friend. Not a lover – for god's sake, no, Kuroko was really like a brother to him – but he still missed the times when he was the closest one to Kuroko.

But, time would pass, and new people would take the places of the old. And they were still friends: that much was sure. And besides, he had his own lover to take care of, if you could call it that. Aomine chuckled to himself: he wouldn't probably ever part ways with Kise, even if he'd want to. He wasn't really that sure about all this relationship business, but at least they would be friends forever, even if they'd break up.

Aomine made his decision. He'd just need to have some effort himself if he wanted to regain at least a bit of that friendship with Kuroko that he had wasted. And Kise's earlier suggestion – that the four of them would eat together again in the future – was one step in the right direction. Who knows, maybe it'd progress to be a regular habit for them.

He wouldn't dislike that at all. Kagami might have some problems with it though, with him cooking all the time, even though Kise could probably help him again. Aomine felt weird: there was something squeezing his mind: at the same time he felt happy, but also… sad in a nostalgic sense. It was weird, and he didn't know what it was.

But, it'd probably pass when he'd get back together with the others.

He smiled and looked at the dog walking in front of him. That was when he realized that they were in a park, and he most definitely hadn't passed through a park when he had come here. Without a care in the world, Tetsuya #2 just went to do his business in a bush and Aomine realized that he had been led lost by this damn dog.

- You goddamn…, he growled but sighed. It would be useless to get angry with the dog. Instead, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kise.

* * *

Kuroko was drying the last plate when Kise's phone ringed. Kise took it out of his pocket swiftly, and answered it while Kuroko put the plate away.

- Aominecchi, what is it? … Eh, Tetsu the Second led you astray? Why… … Okay, I think I know which park it is, I'll come to get you. See you soon~, Kise closed the phone and Kuroko sighed.

- Could you stop calling him "Tetsu the Second"? The shadow asked, and Kise just laughed.

- I better go get him, so that we'll get to see the movie soon. He said that Tetsu the Second had started to walk in the right direction, so there is only that one park he could be talking about, right? Kise confirmed, and Kuroko nodded.

- That should be the only park in the way. Please hurry up, we should start watching the movie soon… Kuroko reminded the model, who saluted him jokingly before sprinting off. Kuroko sighed and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch. Kagami walked into the room soon after.

- Where did Kise run off to? He asked as he sat next to Kuroko.

- Apparently Aomine-kun followed Number #2 and got lost into a park. Kise-kun went to get him, Kuroko explained, and let out a small sigh, leaning against Kagami's shoulder. The light lifted his arm to let him come closer, and wrapped it around Kuroko's shoulders instead, pulling him close. Kuroko closed his eyes and took deep breaths to get in Kagami's scent.

The warmth radiating from Kagami felt good, and Kuroko soon found himself wrapping his arms around the other's torso and burying his face into Kagami's chest, breathing in more of the scent. Kagami didn't try to push him away; instead he brought his hand into Kuroko's hair and petted it quietly. All the stress got washed off and Kuroko felt calm, being close to Kagami.

- I think I'm going to get addicted to Kagami-kun. I'm getting withdrawal symptoms already, Kuroko muttered against Kagami's chest, and the light chuckled.

- What kind of symptoms are those? He asked as he placed a kiss on the shadow's hair.

- … Loneliness, Kuroko answered after thinking about it for a while. Kagami didn't say anything at first, and Kuroko was starting to wonder whether he had heard him. But when he lifted his face from Kagami's chest, he noticed the coloring on the other's cheeks. Kuroko felt a little smile spreading to his lips and he got up a bit to give a small kiss to Kagami, before falling back into the ace's arms.

- … That's not fair, Kuroko.

- What's not? Kuroko mumbled with his face buried in Kagami's shirt. He should steal one of Kagami's shirts one day and take it home: he was sure he would fall asleep a lot better with it. Suddenly he felt Kagami lifting him up, and soon he felt the familiar lips against his again. He closed his eyes happily, Kagami's arms holding him close.

- Now it's fair, Kagami said when he pulled apart, and Kuroko nodded with a smile on his lips, wrapping his arms around Kagami's neck this time.

- Then, I expect you'll pay this back to me as well, Kuroko mused and kissed Kagami on the cheek. As he had expected from the redness, the skin touching his lips was really warm; almost hot to touch. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at this sensation.

As soon as he pulled his lips away from Kagami's cheek, the light connected his lips into Kuroko's cheek. To Kuroko's surprise, the gentle way Kagami's lips connected with his skin felt almost ticklish, and he felt heat gathering into his cheeks as well. But he wasn't going to stop here.

He continued, this time giving Kagami a kiss to the forehead, having to lean quite a bit to reach properly. It was kind of frustrating how easily Kagami cupped his cheeks with his hands and gave him a kiss back. Kuroko sighed and returned to hugging Kagami.

- I think that's enough…, he said and buried his face into Kagami's shirt again, in a hopeless attempt to wipe the redness from his cheeks away.

- Well, you're being unfair today. Don't I get the first turn at all? Kagami teased, and placed a kiss on Kuroko's hair again. Kuroko pulled his face away from the shirt and pouted at Kagami. He knew that the light was doing this on purpose. Nonetheless, he still got on his knees to reach Kagami's hair, taking support from the back of the couch. After that, he fell back into Kagami's arms.

- I'm going to make you drink a shrinking potion some day, Kuroko swore and the other laughed.

- But I couldn't play basketball that well if I got small. I need to reach high, you know, Kagami reasoned and Kuroko thought about it for a second.

- Then I'll shrink everyone else but me, so you won't be any smaller compared to them, he decided. Kagami chuckled and tousled his hair. Kuroko closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Kagami's fingers slipping through his hair. When Kagami pulled his hand away, a small, disappointed sigh escaped from his lips, and he rubbed his cheek against the light's chest. Kagami called his name, and Kuroko lifted his head from the shirt, glancing upwards at Kagami with a waiting look.

Soon their lips connected again, but this time with a lot more passion. Kuroko willingly parted his lips as Kagami hungrily slid his tongue against them. As they kissed, Kagami pushed him down on the couch and a small yelp escaped from Kuroko's lips in surprise as Kagami brought his teeth down on his neck, gently nibbling at the soft skin.

- Kagami-kun is trying to eat me…, Kuroko muttered as he tried to suppress the little moans that attempted to leave his lips with every bite. The light chuckled, pausing his biting and lifting his head to look at Kuroko with a small grin plastered on his lips. He leaned closer to bite the tip of Kuroko's nose.

- I guess I'm still hungry, Kagami told and connected their lips again, this time in a gentle kiss. When their lips parted again, Kuroko realized something.

- Did you leave marks? Aomine-kun is going to get angry again if you did…, he asked from Kagami, who stopped in his tracks, and looked at Kuroko's neck. Judging from the expression on Kagami's face, he had. Kuroko sighed and wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck.

- Kagami-kun, you're hopeless. Do you have a shirt that I could use to cover them? He asked as he hugged the light.

- Sorry, Kuroko. I forgot. I think I have, but my shirts are kind of big for you…, Kagami said and lifted Kuroko up with him, so that they were once again sitting on the couch, arms wrapped closely around each other. Kuroko enjoyed his last snuggle for few long seconds, before he separated.

- I think it's better to search for it now, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun might return anytime, he said and Kagami nodded as well. But when Kuroko was about to get up from the coach, Kagami pulled him back for another small kiss, before he got up himself. The shadow smiled and followed after Kagami to the bedroom.

As the light rummaged through his closet, Kuroko sat on the edge of the bed. He would have wanted to cuddle with Kagami a bit longer. Well, luckily he was staying the night, so they'd have time for that after Kise and Aomine left.

Kuroko smiled. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

- Aominecchi~! Kise called as soon as he saw the blue-haired boy sitting on the bench with a stick in his hand, ready to throw it to the Tetsuya #2.

- Finally you're here. I was getting tired of throwing this stick around already, Aomine sighed as he dropped the stick to the ground. Kise grinned cheerfully.

- Sorry, sorry~! But I did run at least half of the way here, he explained as Aomine walked towards him, Tetsuya #2 following after them obediently. When Aomine reached him, Kise turned to walk next to him, and hummed happily. It had been couple of days already since he had last walked alone with Aomine. There were too many cons to being in different schools.

But, Kise liked to think, it made the times when they could see each other much more enjoyable. He had learned to appreciate it in a whole different way than he had at Teikou, when seeing Aomine everyday had been something he had taken for granted.

Kise smiled to himself as he decided to try out his luck, and he reached to hold Aomine's hand. To his positive surprise, Aomine let him slip his hand into his own easily, and even took a better hold of it. For a moment Kise just let himself dwell in the happy feeling, his lips curved into a wide smile.

- Have you accepted Kagamicchi already? He decided to break the silence after a moment.

- Yeah. More like, I can't even believe he really does all that for Tetsu, Aomine sighed, scratching his hair with his free hand. Kise chuckled.

- Well, I always thought that Kagamicchi was probably a softie inside, despite his rough appearance~ He's so innocent and dense, that it's cute. I can understand why Kurokocchi is all over him now, Kise said cheerfully. Aomine turned his head to look at him, and the model tilted his head with an asking look when he noticed the frown on the other's forehead.

- What's wrong, Aomi-, Kise started, but was interrupted by Aomine's lips that connected with his, pulling him into a heated kiss. Happily Kise complied, parting his lips to give way for Aomine's tongue. For few seconds, they just stood still with their tongues battling for dominance, when Tetsuya #2 interrupted them with a bark. Aomine pulled away and a cheerful smile spread to Kise's lips, as he squeezed the other's hand.

- Sorry, but I'll never be cute like Kagami, Aomine grumbled as they continued to walk, and Kise realized what this was about. A foolishly happy grin forced its way on his lips.

- 's okay~! Aominecchi is super cool, so of course you can't be cute~! It's rare to have a relationship like those two have, all cutesy and cuddly! We can't be cute like that, Kise said. Aomine looked at him with an unreadable look, while Kise still had his foolishly happy grin plastered all over his face. He couldn't help himself for being so thrilled: Aomine had been jealous after he had called Kagami cute! How… adorable was that!

But it was best not to say that to Aomine; even after being jealous of that, Kise was sure that the blue-haired boy wouldn't be happy to be called cute. Usually, no man was ever happy to be called cute, and Aomine… had a lot of "manly pride", so it wouldn't be a good idea.

Kise tilted his head in wonder when Aomine suddenly looked away before speaking.

- Well, I guess that's just my fault, huh, he said and it took few seconds from Kise to process the words in his head. But when he realized it, the same grin returned to his face and he jumped to hug Aomine, almost making them fall to the ground.

- What the hell, Kise-, Aomine started, but then noticed the look on Kise's face, and he just smiled as well, hugging him back. Kise felt his cheeks were heated up, and he was sure that he looked stupidly overjoyed, but he didn't care. After all, that was just what he was feeling, so there was no reason to hide it.

- Aominecchi, I love you! He shouted out loud, and the boy in question just grinned.

- Me too, you dumbass.

* * *

Kagami was having a problem. He just couldn't look straight at Kuroko now that the shadow was wearing his shirt. He now understood the whole boyfriend's shirt-look thing. The shirt was just way too big for Kuroko, and even the turtleneck collar barely covered up the marks on Kuroko's neck, since it was pretty baggy.

Kagami glanced at Kuroko, and immediately he felt his face heating up. Kuroko was looking at his hands, both covered completely by the sleeves, with his head tilted slightly. The sight was almost too much for Kagami to bear.

- Kagami-kun, this is a little bit frustrating, Kuroko said.

- W-what is? Kagami answered, and cursed inwardly for stuttering. He had to get it together, this was just ridiculous…

- We're both first-years in high school, yet this difference… I feel so tiny, Kuroko pouted and tried to roll the sleeves up. They fell immediately back to their place once Kuroko lowered his hands, causing him to frown even more, lips curved tightly downwards. Kagami couldn't control himself anymore, and he grabbed Kuroko into a tight hug, burying his face into the teal-colored hair.

- Kagami-kun? What is it? Kuroko asked, while wrapping his own arms around Kagami as well.

- … I want to eat you, Kagami muttered, and kissed the top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko smiled against Kagami's chest.

- Kagami-kun really is a monster. But I don't mind if Kagami-kun eats me…, the shadow said. Kagami pulled apart from Kuroko and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips just barely managed to connect, when the doorbell rang. Kagami startled and cursed, realizing that their time was up. Grumbling, he walked to the door and opened it.

- Took your sweet time, eh? Kagami said to the duo standing at the door. Kise just grinned merrily as they walked in with Aomine, Tetsuya #2 following right after.

- Sorry, Kagamicchi~! But you got to spend some quality time with Kurokocchi, so you should be happy~, the model said as Kagami closed the door after them. It was kind of frustrating, but there wasn't anything Kagami could say back to that: Kise was completely right after all, he _had_ taken advantage of the opportunity.

- Welcome back, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun, Kuroko said when the three of them walked to the living room. The duo mentioned froze immediately when they saw Kuroko's appearance. A knowing grin spread to Kise's lips immediately, while Aomine frowned and looked at Kagami.

- 'The hell you're making him wear? Is this a fetish of yours? He growled. Kagami couldn't help but stare at Aomine in disbelief. The Touou ace really wasn't as smart as you'd think he is, if that really was the first doubt to come into his mind. With Aomine's wits, probably he could've been easily fooled even if Kagami actually had been a worse boyfriend.

- That's not it, Aomine-kun. I accidentally stained my shirt when I helped Kagami-kun clean up the left-over ingredients, so I borrowed his shirt, Kuroko explained nonchalantly. It was almost fearsome how easily he lied – if Kagami didn't know the truth, he'd have probably believed the shadow's words.

- Oh, right. Kagami washed your clothes as well, huh. But why did you take a shirt like that? Isn't it hot? Aomine asked as he took his place on the couch.

- Quite the opposite, I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately, so it's better if it's warm, Kuroko explained, and Aomine bought it easily. In the meantime, Kise took the shopping bag with the movie from Aomine's hands.

- What movie did you take, Aominecchi? Kise asked even though he was already taking the movie out of the bag. Kagami leaned closer to see as well.

- Ah, they had that movie on display, and since it had that big-breasted actor in the cover, I decided to take it. I've no idea what's it about, though, Aomine said as he slumped down on the couch. Kagami looked at the cover: indeed, it did have a female actor in it. He didn't recognize the movie though, and it was hard to tell what it was about. But Kise seemed to recognize the movie, as a grin spread to his lips.

- Ah, I saw my parents watching this few days ago… Aominecchi, I think you're going to regret picking up this movie~, Kise said as he took the movie to Kagami's DVD-player, leaving Kagami and Aomine staring at his back in confusion. Kuroko took a glance at the movie as well, and he seemed to know it as well, as a slight smile came to his lips.

- Kuroko? What movie is it? Kagami asked worriedly, and Kuroko shook his head.

- Let's keep it as a surprise for now… Oh, and Kagami-kun. I think it's better you sit next to me when we watch the movie, Kuroko said with the smile still hanging on his face. Kagami shuddered. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Kuroko was feeling smothered. Kagami was squeezing him really close, and the warm shirt compared with Kagami's constantly radiating body heat was a deadly combo. But yet, Kuroko was pretty pleased with the situation.

Kagami suppressed another scream of terror by burying his face into Kuroko's hair, where he kept his eyes fixed on for a moment. The movie Aomine had brought was indeed a horror movie, and one that had been called "the scariest of the year". Even Kuroko had to admit that it was pretty scary: if he had been watching it alone, he would have been scared stiff. But the sight of Kagami trembling beside him took almost all his attention, taking all the edge away from the screamers.

Kuroko glanced in Kise's and Aomine's direction, where the situation was slightly different. Both of them were trembling in fear, with Kise hanging on to Aomine's left arm, his head resting against the blue-haired boy's shoulder, ready to turn his face against it. Aomine instead didn't have anything to cover his face with, but he was gripping Kise's hands in his own pretty tightly.

It seemed like he was the only one not affected by the movie, Kuroko realized. But he couldn't really help it; when Kagami had realized that this was a horror movie, he had grabbed Kuroko in his arms, leaving Kuroko to fawn over how cute his light was when he was terrified out of his mind.

Kuroko smiled when he noticed that Kagami had lifted his face from his hair, eyes fixed in the TV screen. Despite being so afraid, it seemed that the red-haired boy still didn't want to miss anything from the movie. A small idea crawled into Kuroko's mind.

He lifted his own hands to hold Kagami's hands. The light startled at the contact first, but relaxed when Kuroko took a firm hold of his hands. He even let out a small sigh of relief at the contact, obviously being encouraged by the contact. Kuroko smiled as he squeezed the hands he was holding.

Slowly he started to play with Kagami's fingers, slipping his own through them and moving them around. He felt Kagami tilt his head in confusion against his hair, but soon the movie had taken his attention again. Kuroko kept amusing himself for a while just playing with the fingers, without any real objective.

Then he took a proper hold of the hands again, and lifted them to his lips. Kagami didn't notice anything this time: the movie was nearing its climax, and the light's eyes were stuck on the screen. Kuroko slowly started placing small kisses on the hands, starting from giving one to every finger. When Kagami realized what he was doing, he placed a kiss on the top of Kuroko's head, body relaxing a bit.

Kuroko smiled. His plan was working, Kagami wasn't so afraid anymore. It'd be problematic if the light couldn't sleep tonight.

But, it was all ruined in a second when another screamer popped on the screen and a voiceless scream left Kagami's lips as he buried his face into the teal-colored hair again, squeezing Kuroko as close as he could. Kuroko closed his eyes and sighed. There went that effort.

When Kagami's grip loosened a bit and he lifted his head from the hair, Kuroko turned his head up to place a small kiss on Kagami's lips. His plan might not work with this movie, but heck, he just wanted to kiss the light. Even in the dark room, he could see a blush appearing on Kagami's cheeks as he nervously glanced at Kise and Aomine. Neither of them had noticed anything, and Kagami sighed again in relief. Kuroko smirked as he turned to look at the TV again.

But Kagami wasn't going to let it go that easily. Kuroko got surprised when Kagami lowered his head to whisper in his ear.

_- I love you, _Kagami whispered in English, and Kuroko felt his own face heating up. He lifted Kagami's hands to cover his face with them, and Kagami chuckled as he rested his chin against the top of Kuroko's head again.

Well, at least his plan had worked in the end…

* * *

Aomine let out a deep sigh in relief when the movie was finally over. He couldn't believe that he would ever regret so much choosing one movie, but apparently that was possible. He had tried his best to keep a poker face during the movie – especially with Kise clinging on his arm, he hadn't wanted to show any signs of weakness, but… well, let's just say that it didn't go as well as he had planned.

Speaking of the model, Kise still had his face buried on his shoulder. Aomine shook him lightly.

- Oi, the movie ended already, he said, and Kise turned to look at the TV screen, seeking confirmation.

- Oh, good. Geez, I never want to see a movie like that again~, Kise complained as he stood up from the couch and went to retrieve the movie.

- T-tell me a-a-about it, Kagami's voice was trembling, and Aomine turned to look at him with a grin on his face – no way he was going to let this chance to tease Kagami pass – but his grin froze quickly when he realized Kuroko was sitting in Kagami's lap. He was going to get angry about it, but the frightened expression on Kagami's face made him decide against it. Without Kuroko to hug, he probably would have been sobbing in fear now.

- Kagamicchi~ Will you return this movie tomorrow or will we take this with us now? Kise asked as he closed the cover. Kuroko got up from Kagami's lap and wandered off to the kitchen as Kagami answered. Aomine looked after the shadow in wonder.

- Ah, we can take it back. I'm not even sure if the store is open anymore, Kagami said and Kise placed the movie on the living room table. Aomine sighed as he took a better position on the couch. They should probably leave soon with Kise, the trains weren't going to run all night… He sighed.

- Kise, I'll stay over at your place tonight, he announced and the model tilted his head, before a dazzling smile spread to his lips.

- Okay, Aominecchi~! Kise said as he stood up from the floor where he had been sitting. Kuroko returned from the kitchen with a glass of water that he offered to Kagami, who took it with an asking look on his face.

- Your mouth is all dry, isn't it? Kuroko said and Kagami nodded, before thanking the shadow and drinking the glass of water in one gulp. Aomine frowned.

- And how did you know that, Tetsu? He asked. Kuroko tilted his head.

- Hm? Kagami-kun usually complains that he's thirsty after we watch a movie, so I thought that was probably the case even now, especially since this was a horror movie, Kuroko explained, and Aomine relaxed. He should stop jumping into his own conclusions already, and accept that Kagami was not a monster ready to eat Kuroko.

He sighed as Kise started to get ready to leave. Guess he had to leave the comfortable couch as well. Aomine got up and walked to the door, putting his shoes on while waiting for Kise. Kagami and Kuroko both followed after him to see them off, and Kise soon appeared with his school bag.

- So, I hope you're satisfied now? Kagami asked from Aomine, who shrugged.

- I guess so. I'll decide properly after the next time you make Teriyaki burgers for me, Aomine said with a cocky grin on his lips, and Kagami growled. Kise laughed beside him as he finished putting on his shoes.

- Thank you for looking after us, Kagamicchi~ Let's do this again someday, Kise said cheerfully.

- Not any day soon, I hope, Kagami said, and Aomine chuckled. He hadn't said no, huh? Kise seemed to notice that as well, as a satisfied grin took it's place on his lips. After saying their goodbyes, Kise and Aomine left the apartment, closing the door behind them.

- That was fun~ I guess something good came out of Aominecchi's paranoia! Kise teased, and Aomine just snorted.

- It was a perfectly reasonable suspicion, he said and Kise laughed. Aomine felt the model taking a hold of his hand, and he decided to go with it for now. He was in a pretty good mood as well, after all. And he really liked the happy, foolish smile that took hold of Kise's lips every time he didn't pull his hand away. He didn't understand why, but for some reason this made the model overjoyed.

They walked in silence for a while, with Kise humming happily and Aomine stealing glances at Kise's face, before the Touou ace just sighed.

- Let's hurry up, I'm getting horny, he stated and watched with a satisfied grin as a blush spread to Kise's cheeks as the model pouted.

- Geez, so this is why Aominecchi wanted to stay over.

- Kind of, yeah, he didn't try to deny it. It was the biggest reason behind his decision, after all. Kise sighed and shook his head in defeat. Aomine thought for a moment. At this rate Kise would be pouting the whole time. Luckily, it was easy to cheer up the model again. Aomine might not be the smartest out there, but he sure knew how to handle Kise.

He stopped and leaned closer to the model to give him a kiss, before continuing walking.

- You should blame yourself for being so sexy, he said nonchalantly, and as he had known, the happy smile returned to Kise's lips soon enough, with a faint blush on the cheeks. Aomine smiled. This had been a good day, indeed.

* * *

Kagami sighed in relief as soon as the door closed. It had been one damn long day, and he was utterly exhausted by now. So when Kuroko hugged him, he was happy to comply, resting his cheek against the fluffy hair. For a moment the two of them just stood there in comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness.

- Do you want to take a shower first? Sorry, but I don't have the energy to ready a bath for you…, Kagami broke the silence after a while, and Kuroko just shook his head against his chest.

- It's okay… To tell the truth, I think I just want to go straight to sleep, I'll shower in the morning, the shadow decided, and Kagami nodded. That was a good plan. He might actually do just the same. He told this to Kuroko as well, who just nodded before separating from him.

They brushed their teeth, turned into their sleepwear – or well, Kuroko did change into his pajamas, Kagami slept in his underwear – and Kagami closed off the lights while Kuroko went to lie on the bed ahead. When Kagami took his place next to him, Kuroko immediately snuggled his way into Kagami's arms. The light took a better hold of the smaller boy, and sighed happily.

- Kagami-kun? Kuroko called after couple of minutes. Kagami was already getting sleepy, so he just mumbled something to imply that he was listening. - Thank you for being patient with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. They were quite selfish and annoying today, but they mean well, Kuroko said and Kagami chuckled, placing a kiss on Kuroko's hair.

- I know, you don't have to thank me. All is well if I managed to convince Aomine I'm going to take good care of you, he answered. He heard Kuroko chuckle against his chest.

- I love you, the shadow said and Kagami felt his face heating up. This was probably Kuroko's payback for that time during the movie… A smile spread to his lips and he squeezed Kuroko even closer.

- I'll make vanilla milkshake for you tomorrow too, Kagami said and Kuroko raised his head to kiss him.

- Kagami-kun, you really know how to speak to a guy.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter! _

_After this, I'm going to write one shorter chapter – sort of epilogue-ish – about the next day, and then it'll be finished. The final chapter will be out within a week – this time, I can promise it since it won't (hopefully) be as long as this. Reviews are always welcome, and I promise to send all my love to those who do write a review! Constructive criticism is also welcome! I hope that you'll all hang on 'till the last chapter!_

_I love you all!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Epilogue

_I managed to do this within the week~! I was almost worried, after I made the promise I got stuck for a while, but then I just decided to read through the reviews and I got all my inspiration and zeal back. So thank you, today's chapter is all thanks to your kindness!_

* * *

Saturday morning, the Seirin basketball team was expectantly waiting for their first-year duo to appear, so that they could hear how everything had gone yesterday. For now, only lead they had was the text message from Kagami that said the two of them would be late. At least they would be coming together, then.

- By the way…, Koganei raised his voice as they were all changing their clothes. Everyone turned their attention to him.

- Is it just me or were you surprised as well that Aomine and Kise are dating…? Koganei asked and got agreeing nods right away.

- Of course we were. I mean, who would have believed that? Especially when you consider how different they are; Aomine is your typical manly man, where Kise is… well, he's really flamboyant. They're like the opposite types of men there are…, Hyuga complied, looking puzzled. Mitobe signaled something to Koganei, who looked pleased.

- Well that's true! They do say opposites attract each other, right? Maybe it's something like that! Koganei explained to everyone, and they nodded in agreement, all except for Hyuga.

- But it's still weird to imagine that Aomine falling in love with someone… as flashy as Kise, he said and got patted on the back by Teppei, who had a wide smile.

- Well why not~! I can understand, Kise-kun is a cute person~! He said cheerfully, earning a suspecting glare from Hyuga, - Besides, how I see it… Kise-kun is a person who can cheer you up with just his presence and positive aura. Isn't that a perfect match to the cynical Aomine, hm? Teppei finished his point.

They all nodded as they began to walk out of the changing room, everyone in their thoughts. Koganei was the last of them to walk out, and he closed the door. He was already about to walk away, when he heard the changing room's other door open, and Kagami's and Kuroko's voices could be heard.

He quickly shook his hand to get everyone's attention, waving them to come back while holding a finger on his lips. Everyone understood immediately the point and returned to eavesdrop.

- _No way, these are obviously better, _Kagami's voice could be heard clearly through the door.

- _They're too heavy. Kagami-kun might not think about it since you have the strength of a brute, but it's much easier to move if they're lighter. You'll save some stamina as well, _Kuroko's voice was fainter, and they leaned closer to hear a bit better.

- _Huh?! Well, excuse me for being a brute. You just don't understand: these have much better hold, and they are more supportive exactly because they're a bit heavier. Light ones are for weaklings who can't handle the heavy ones, _Kagami retorted back angrily. Kuroko's answer took a while, and the team on the other side of the door was getting impatient. They didn't even have the slightest idea what the two of them were talking about.

- _… So I am a weakling for preferring lighter shoes, _Kuroko finally said, revealing their topic of conversation on the way.

- _I-I didn't mean that. Lighter shoes suit your playing style better, so you are a different case…, _Kagami tried to explain. Some of them sighed: it was obvious that Kuroko hadn't been serious, but apparently Bakagami was on the roll again with his obliviousness.

- _So are you saying my playing style is weak? _Kuroko continued to tease. Even the people behind the door could hear him smiling while saying that. If Kagami fell to this, he'd be officially stupid.

- _Of course not! Your… your basketball is awesome, how could I call it weak?_ Kagami's words made them all sigh in union. Their ace was literally an air-headed idiot. They couldn't blame Kuroko when he didn't say anything for a long while. He was probably doing his best not to laugh: they were as well.

- _Kuroko? C'mon, don't be angry… Are you pouting? _Kagami tried to talk to the shadow after a while, but received no answer, - _Hey, I'll… make you vanilla shakes again as an apology when we get back home, so let's forget this thing, okay? _Kagami attempted to persuade Kuroko.

- _But you'd do them anyways. It's not much of an apology, _the shadow finally answered, voice shaking quite the bit. In their minds, the whole team tried to root Kuroko on so that he wouldn't start laughing in the middle of it.

- _W-well then, I'll make the dinner out of your favorites? I'll massage your shoulders this evening? I'll dry your hair after bath? _Kagami offered one thing after another. Some of their teammates exchanged jealous looks. Their happy relationship was something to envy.

- _… Kagami-kun, that's not anyhow different from our normal life. You need to do something more special, _Kuroko said. It was almost terrifying how easily he said such outrageous things. Everyone found themselves wishing for their own Kagami who'd take care of everything for them…

- _You're making this hard for me on purpose, aren't you?! _(Congratulations, Kagami. You finally realized.) _Then, ask for anything you want. As long as it's not something too much, I'll do it for you, _Kagami settled. For some reason, the eavesdroppers had a feeling that this was what Kuroko had aimed for from the beginning.

- _Then, first I want a hug, _Kuroko's voice was filled with childish mischief as he spoke.

- _Firstly? Does this mean there's more to come? _They heard Kagami answer. For a moment there was silence – they presumed that this was the hugging period. The rest of the team was starting to feel awkward. Instead of an argument, they were now eavesdropping on lover's time together.

- _And? What's next?_

_- … Kiss._

And that was when Hyuga decided that this had to stop, and started to hush everyone away. They had reached their goal to make sure of the status between the two of them, and thus they should let the two of them have their privacy. Everyone agreed, walking away from the door.

At least everything would be fine.

* * *

Kuroko closed his eyes as Kagami leaned down to kiss him. He smiled a bit at the brief touch of their lips, before Kagami already pulled away. As the shadow had thought, Kagami still felt uneasy being lovey-dovey in school, especially in locker room. Kuroko decided to chase this a little further, standing on his toes while pulling Kagami back down from his shirt.

He connected their lips again, this time for a little bit more passionate and longer kiss than the small peck he had just received. Kagami complied, though he kept glancing at the doors nervously. Kuroko decided not to tease Kagami too much with this: it'd be problematic if they did actually get caught. Coach would have their heads after that.

- I still have my third wish.

- Wishes, they are now? I thought they were just demands, Kagami said back, but looked at him expectantly. Kuroko looked away a bit shyly. This third wish was something he had been thinking for a while now. Now that he was supposed to actually say it aloud it felt a bit… embarrassing. Kagami tilted his head when he hadn't said anything, and Kuroko steeled his nerves.

- Call me by my first name.

Kagami froze still for just few seconds, before a huge blush spread to his face. He gaped for a moment, unable to say anything. Kuroko waited patiently for him to say something – he readied himself for a refusal. It'd be… understandable. Though, of course Kuroko hoped that wouldn't happen.

- …ya…, Kagami muttered suddenly, and Kuroko startled from his thoughts. He tilted his head.

- Tetsuya…, the light said again, and Kuroko felt heat gathering on his cheeks. Wait, scratch that. It was not most definitely just his cheeks. It was like all the blood in his body had rushed into his head, and he covered his face in embarrassment.

- … Again, he still said. He most definitely loved the way his name sounded when said by Kagami. It tickled in his ears in a pleasant way, and he wanted to feel that sensation again. He peeked at Kagami from between his fingers, to see that Kagami was at least as red as him, with his other hand covering his mouth.

- Tetsuya, Kagami said a bit more confidently now, and Kuroko smiled, - Now it's… it's your turn, the light demanded right after.

- Then, Taiga-kun, Kuroko said. His embarrassment was slowly fading away, the feeling turning into warm happiness instead. Kagami instead seemed more affected by hearing his own name, as he turned around and continued to change his clothes.

- W-we should hurry, we were already late, he mumbled and Kuroko nodded. He walked few steps to Kagami, and hugged his torso first, before separating and going to change his own clothes as well. Kuroko had just finished changing his clothes, when Kagami walked to him and gave him a sweet, loving kiss.

- _I love you Tetsuya_, Kagami said in English against his lips, and a small smile found its way on Kuroko's lips again.

- I love you too, Taiga-kun.

* * *

Riko was pleased. Not only did it seem like that nothing bad had happened between Kuroko and Kagami, they had also gotten closer. She couldn't stop herself from grinning whenever she heard the couple calling each other by their given names. For some reason though, it seemed to bother some of the other teammates, as they exchanged knowing glances whenever this happened.

It was what bothered Riko. Everyone else seemed to know something more about this than she did.

- Kuroko-kun! Come here, she eventually called. She was going to ask: there was no other way she could find out about this. Kuroko paused his shooting practice and walked over with a confused look.

- What is it, coach? Do you need something? He asked and Riko shook her head.

- It's not that. I wanted to ask what exactly happened…

- Yesterday? Aomine-kun and Kise-kun ate with us at Taiga-kun's place, and we watched a horror movie together, and then they went home. Don't worry, Aomine-kun is not going to-, Kuroko explained but Riko interrupted his explanation, shooking her head.

- No, no! I mean what happened here. Every time you or Kagami-kun call each other by your given names, everyone are looking at each other with knowing looks. I don't want to be the only one left out, she explained, but to her surprise a confused look spread to Kuroko's face, and he turned to look at Kagami.

- Taiga-kun, could you come here? He called, checking out the reactions of their teammates. Those awkward, knowing looks… Kuroko had thought it was weird that they hadn't originally heard anything from the gym when they came. Usually you would hear someone dribbling but if they were eavesdropping then…

- What is it, Tetsuya? Kagami asked as he walked over, but Kuroko kept following the looks of the other teammates. They had been heard. For now, it might be better not to let Kagami know about this, he would just get unnecessarily nervous and worried about it, and he would be unable to call him by his first name anymore…

- See, Kuroko-kun. So you best explain to me what happened! Riko's voice pulled him back from his thoughts, and he turned back to her. He had to stop her from saying anything now that Kagami was here…!

- What is it, coach? What happened? Kagami asked. Kuroko tried to shake his head to Riko, but she just gave him an odd look.

- That's what I want to know! Everyone's looking like they know something about why you and Kuroko-kun call each other by your first names, so I wanted to know what it was too, she said and Kuroko buried his face into his hand. That was it, even Kagami would realize it by now.

Kagami looked confused at first, and he turned to look at the other teammates. The wheels were obviously turning in his head, and he seemed to have realized it when a heavy blush spread to his face and he clenched his hands in fists as a wild grin took its place on his lips.

- I'm going to kill them…! He said as he started to stomp back. Riko looked confused and Kuroko sighed.

- I-I'm sorry? I think I just did something I shouldn't have…, she said worriedly.

- Well, I guess it was inevitable that he'd realize it at some point as well. It seems they were eavesdropping on us when we were alone in the locker room, Kuroko explained nonchalantly, and didn't notice at first the look Riko was giving him. Only when she had been quiet for a while, he turned to look at her instead of the raging Kagami. The look on her face clearly told him that she had misunderstood something, and badly.

- You… Doing those kind of things in the changing room…, Riko growled.

- You misunderstood, we…

- And those idiots even eavesdropped on you two doing… those things…, She continued, and a mad look spread on her face as she blew her whistle, bringing halt to Kagami's chase as they all stopped. When they all realized the black aura oozing from her, they froze stiff. Even Kagami's anger seemed to be overridden by fear.

- You guys… You're going to run around the school grounds until midnight. Now, those who don't want to die, I suggest you get moving already…, Riko announced, pointing at the door. After brief exchange of looks, they all hurried out of the room.

As they ran, Kuroko approached Kagami.

- I'm sorry. This is my fault for letting coach misunderstand, he confessed and the other just shook his head tiredly.

- It's better for me to let my head cool off. We'll explain it to her when she has calmed down as well. So don't worry about it, Kuroko.

_So, it's back to Kuroko now…_, the shadow thought sullenly. Well, maybe it had been too soon. It was a little bit weird anyways, to call each other by first names, and they couldn't really continue it when the rest of the team was reacting like that. But it was still putting him down; it had been a sign of them getting closer.

He was so in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Kagami was staring at him before suddenly he felt a strong arm grabbing him and stopping him still. He watched as the others ran along, and he turned to look at Kagami with a surprised look. Even more surprised he was when the light connected their lips together for a brief kiss.

- I-I'll call you by your name when we're alone, okay? Kagami said, avoiding eye-contact with him. A warm smile took its place on Kuroko's lips as he nodded. He reached to hug the taller boy and the other just pulled him close, accepting the contact. For a moment, they stood still, just enjoying the embrace.

- We should continue running soon, coach is going to have our heads if she sees us slacking off here…, Kagami finally mumbled on Kuroko's hair. The shadow smiled: even though the other had said that, his hold was firm and he showed no signs of letting him go. Kuroko closed his eyes happily.

This was where he truly belonged.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this all the way here! I'm truly thankful for all your support until now! I apologize if it felt short, but it was supposed to be just an epilogue, really… I'm actually really sad to see this fic end: I would've liked to write more and more for you. But, I have other fics that need my attention and love. This will most definitely not be my last KagaKuro fic: I can promise that much. I will also be writing AoKise more in the future._

_But, once again, thank you for bearing with me all this time, I'll continue sending all my love to you forever, and your reviews will be my weapon against my writing blocks!_

_You're all awesome!_


End file.
